Alucard and Kitty Oneshot
by Dark.KittyKat95
Summary: Alucard and Kitty story!


Another cold night, Alucard hunted for some fresh blood. He stayed close to the darkness, the shadows of the forest trees. He watched his prey, a young woman, when curiosity caught him.

_Why would a young girl be in the forest this late at night?_

Too many trees, he couldn't get a good look on her face. But he needed to keep his distance, to make sure no one was around before his attack.

_I wonder if she's attractive enough to drink from_.

He smiled, fangs showing, at the thought of flesh blood. He continued to follow her; she walked cautiously, glancing every few seconds behind her.

_I guess she sensed she's being followed. Smart girl! Or stupid for walking at night, all by herself! It's a late night dinner for me!_

After sometime, she came into a small clearing, a cliff edge. The full moon brightly shined, even it was too bright for Alucard. The young woman sat on the edge, quietly began to sob. All her feelings poured in each breath and tear she gave. Alucard felt sick, feeling all the gloom and hopelessness surrounding her. Charm would do the trick, as it did all his other female victims. She would trust him, and then he could attack.

He took a cautious step out of the dense forest.

"Why so lonesome and gloomy?" Alucard asked walking toward her and turning on his charm.

She looked at him with huge, gorgeous eyes, tears gleaming in the moonlight. Astonished and surprised, she quickly stood.

"Who the hell are you?! What do you want? Why were you following me?!" She loudly asked, sniffing after every question. Her eyes burned into him.

Alucard could see her facial features clearly now. She was beautiful, yes, but he felt a small pain in his chest. Dark eyes stared at him, shivers when through him. He needed to calm her down, blood didn't taste good, heartbroken and sad. Then he smiled,

"I'm Alucard. And who are you, my sad princess?"

She hesitated.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He chuckled as he took a few steps closer. He has to be a gentleman after all to win his prize. He extended a hand, taking it in hers and bringing it up to his lips. He had to be smooth and tender with her.

"I'm Kitty." She said with a faint blush on her cheeks, but with watchful eyes.

"Kitty? Like a cat, right?" He let her hand go lightly.

"Yea." The pain grew more.

_What the hell is this pain?_ His mental voice grew aggravated and irritated. _Annoying pain!_

"You never answered my question. Why are you crying?"

She made an annoyed face. "Why would you want to know? I don't know you!" Kitty said.

"Well, I thought you needed someone to listen to your complaints or problems."

"Why help me?"

" 'Cause I can't resist helping a beautiful young woman who's crying with pain in her heart." He said with a flirty smile.

Kitty looked away from him, out into the cliff's romantic view, trying to hide her dim blush. "Many things aren't going the way I wanted them to."

_Yes, start trusting me! I'll listen to your problems! _His mental voice laughing_._

"Really? Is it related to boyfriend problems?" He asked simply. He heard many boyfriend problems from his past victims. They mostly were all the same.

"Its kind' a like that. I thought he would always be there for me. Then I found out he left me for another girl." Her eyes filled with tears. Alucard heard this before. "There's no point to my life, I just wanted someone to be there for me. I've never found anyone! That's all I wanted! Someone to love me!" She screamed at him.

_She has self-esteem issues. She just wants to be loved by a boy because she doesn't love herself. How sad! Just like an abandon cat looking for an owner._

"There's nothing!"

Alucard stood astonished and stunned.

She suddenly threw herself of the cliff! He jumped after her, he did it without thinking. Cold wind blew in his face, and howling in his ears, he tried to reach her, pulling her to him. He got under her to protect her breakable body. And he wouldn't die because he was inhuman.

**Crash!**

Alucard hit the rocky floor, while cradling Kitty in his arms. The pain exploded in his body like lightning! His spine and ribs broke! In his mind, he argued with himself.

_Ugh! Damn! Why did I jump? I should have let her fall and die! That's what she wanted! Damnit! Why? Why do I care so much for her pitiful life? _

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at her, as loud crunching noises meant that his bones repaired themselves. She sobbed profusely, still clinking to his coat, just like a scared little kitten. "Kitty?" Kitty looked up at him.

"I'm alright, what about you? You're supposed to be dead!"

Alucard laughed, no one ever asked if he was fine or not after something so deadly. And because at the stupid thing he just did, saving her life.

"Why are you laughing? Don't you feel pain?" She swiftly stood to get her weight off him.

"I won't die, but I feel pain, my sad princess. But you wouldn't understand the truth if I told you." He stood up as if nothing happened, dusting himself off.

"You're not human, are you?" She asked after a few awkward seconds, "You fell to save me and you're not dead."

He chuckled. "You're right. I'm a vampire."

_I guess she was smarter than I thought. But she forgot all about her boyfriend and heart being broken. I guess she really didn't love him. My theory was true! She just wanted an owner!_

"A vampire?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yes, a vampire."

"Do you drink blood?" She asked innocently. Alucard showed his fangs. "Can I touch them?"

_Isn't she scared of me? Maybe she doesn't believe me. _

Alucard nodded. She touched his fangs, feeling the pointed tip.

"They're real!" Kitty said amazed, then laughed, "I always wanted to be a vampire."

"Well it's your lucky day then. Would you like to become a vampire?"

_What the hell am I saying?!!!!_

Kitty's eyes grew larger. She clearly wasn't expecting this. She bit her lip, hesitating, thinking hard for an answer.

"Okay."

Alucard laughed with coldness. "Are you sure? Because you can't give it back afterward."

"I'm sure." She made up her mind, it was her final decision. He stepped close to her; he could feel her soft breathing on his neck. The place where his heart continued to burn with pain. Then, it hit him like the cold wind earlier; he was in love with her!

_Is this love? I don't remember it feeling this painful. How the hell did it happen? I don't even know she existed._

He pulled back her black, soft hair, revealing her bare neck. He could smell her sweet blood flowing, so tempting. He slowly closed in her neck, breathing her scent. She closed her arms around him, encouraging him. Excitement and worry when through him. Could he control himself from sucking her dry?

He gently bit her nick. He could feel himself sucking the life from her. He felt her worry, she didn't trust him.

_It won't be long, soon you'll awake undead. _He told her with his mind.

Soon, she grew limp, arms dangling. Her body turned cold and lifeless. He laid her on the rocky ground. She laid still. Alucard panicked!

_Did I really kill her?!_


End file.
